


My Thane

by Valshaena



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valshaena/pseuds/Valshaena
Summary: A little blurb that came out while reading messages.Originally published on DA on 10.29.2012
Kudos: 2





	My Thane

Always by your side my Thane  
Your Sword and Your Shield  
No matter where you go I will follow  
No matter the terrain  
I will always find away through  
(provided I don't get stuck and lost)  
With my last breath I serve you


End file.
